¿Flores para Athena?
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: La joven reencarnación de Athena ha recibido un obsequio especial con una declaración inapropiada para una deidad. Uno de sus Caballeros ha osado obsequiarle unas flores como ofrenda de amor. Para todos el responsable es muy obvio ¿o no?. RESPUESTA AL RETO 3 DE UNIÓN FANFICKERA. One Shot!


**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENCEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_COMO NIÑA BUENA QUE SOY (AJÁ) CUMPLO CON LA TAREA ASIGNADA… MÁS DE UN AÑO DESPUÉS PERO BUENO. COMO SIEMPRE DEJO A SU CONSIDERACIÓN LAS HUMILDES RESPUESTAS A LOS RETOS DE UNIÓN FANFICKERA, MUY SENCILLO Y RARO PERO CON CARIÑO._

**¿Flores para Athena?**

-Flores para la señorita… ¿Athena?- había dicho el muchacho mirando de nuevo la información que le habían dado para realizar su entrega.

-Am… sí…- había respondido la joven de cabellos violetas con mucha extrañeza. Aún no se acostumbraba a ser llamada así y mucho menos en una situación tan particular como aquella.

La monotonía del Santuario ese día había sido quebrada por la presencia de una camioneta con llamativos estampados de flores y el indudable rótulo que anunciaba a una florería de la localidad más cercana al recinto sagrado de Athena. La situación parecía una completa locura, casi un chiste. ¿A quién se le ocurriría llevar semejante armatoste con esos decorados a un lugar como ese y más aún, quién había tenido la descabellada idea de enviarle flores a alguien del Santuario… concretamente a Athena?

-¿Podría firmar de recibido?- preguntó el joven, parecía con prisa; era evidente que la situación también le incomodaba, ese lugar resultaba remoto e inquietantemente solitario.

La chica lo hizo como reflejo. Anteriormente había recibido flores de alguno que otro pretendiente; mientras vivía en Japón como la hereda de la fortuna Kido era relativamente común recibir ese tipo de atenciones, pero ahora se asumía como Athena y estaba en el Santuario. ¿Qué era toda esa locura?

En cuanto firmó, le entregaron un enorme ramo de rosas. Rojas, rosas y blancas conformaban el arreglo. La joven no cabía en la sorpresa de todo aquello, así que apenas pudo preguntar- ¿Y quién envía esto?

A punto de subir a su vehículo en muchacho alzó los hombros- Yo sólo entrego, pero ahí viene una tarjeta de puño y letra de quien las envía.

Sin poder contenerse, buscó el papel con una cuidada caligrafía que decía:

"_He demostrado que daría mi vida por ti, pero sé que eso no bastaría para poder ser digno de ti. Desde siempre has sido inalcanzable, pero ahora más que nunca. No me importa, yo siempre estaré para ti. Mi corazón aún es de bronce pero por ti llegará a ser de oro y así convertirme en tu más fiel guardián._

_Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero he pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en ti, con este sentimiento que me está torturando por no dejarlo salir. Lo siento, no lo puedo contener y esta es la única forma en que te lo pude hacer saber."_

Sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían. Miró el ramo de rosas. Nadie podía saber aquello, no se imaginaba el alboroto que se generaría. Apenas se estaban calmando las cosas, luego de la batalla contra Poseidón, y ahora se armaría otra "guerra" sólo por este presente. Definitivamente no podía permitir que…

-¿Qué es eso mi señora?- preguntó de pronto una voz. Aioria de Leo aparecía en ese momento y centraba su vista en el enorme arreglo floral y miraba por donde se había ido la camioneta que hizo la entrega.

-Nada, nada… es sólo…- no sabía cómo explicarlo aquello.

-¿Son suyas?

-Sí, digo no… Son de… las enviaron para…- estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Aioria, más que nada preocupado porque un intruso (un intruso muy inesperado) violara la seguridad del Santuario y llegara hasta Athena como si nada, tomó cartas en el asunto y se atrevió a quitarle el papel que su deidad tenía en sus manos.

-¡Pero qué…!- fue lo único que pudo expresar en cuanto terminó de leer la tarjeta.

-No es lo que piensas- trató de excusarse.

-Mi señora, con todo respeto, pero difiero- dijo sin poder ocultar su indignación-… es muy obvio de qué se trata esto y es una violación a nuestro código, una falta de respeto. El responsable debe responder por este acto.

Así había comenzado un interrogatorio por parte del guardián de la quinta casa -¿Quién cree que pudo haber sido?... ¿No cree que suena como un Caballero de Bronce?… ¿Sospecha de alguien en concreto?... ¿Cómo podremos averiguar más?... ¿Cree que debamos ir en busca del sujeto que trajo estas flores?- eran algunas de las preguntas que Aioria formuló casi para sí durante más de una hora.

La joven por su parte de sentía agobiada con la faceta de detective que estaba descubriendo en el Santo Dorado, y, al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en quién pudo haberlas enviado. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en la respuesta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y prefirió dar punto final al asunto.

-Aioria, basta ya por favor. Mira, no quiero que esto trascienda. Tal vez es sólo una confusión y no quiero que vayas y molestes a esa pobre gente de la florería.

-Pero mi señora, no podemos permitir esto. Primero, que gente ajena al Santuario entrara como si nada es gravísimo, debemos reforzar la seguridad; además estamos hablando de un recinto sagrado ¿qué pasará después, el repartidor de pizzas haciendo entregas por las 12 casas?...

La chica casi suelta una risa al imaginarse aquello. Era un asunto serio, desde luego, pero de verdad no quería que trascendiera más- Olvídalo por favor… - luego carraspeó para darse más importancia y agregó- No olvides que soy Athena y yo decido que debe hacerse.

-Usted sabe quién fue ¿verdad?- la increpó faltando al protocolo -Sabe perfectamente que esto no se puede quedar así… - se dio cuenta que no debía hablarle así a Athena así que sólo agregó- Se dicen muchas cosas por el Santuario, son sólo tontos rumores pero ante esta situación debemos proceder. Ambos sabemos que hay un Caballero que es el probable responsable así que lo traeré y haré que le pida una disculpa por su atrevimiento.

Ella ya no pudo hacer más. Miró su bello ramo de rosas. ¿Se lo imaginaba o las enviaba precisamente quien inquietaba su corazón? Todo parecía apuntar aquello. Como bien había dicho Aioria, todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un Caballero de Bronce ¿Sería…?

Se puso a reflexionar, por proceso de eliminación no podían ser Ichi, Ban, Nachi o Geki, casi no los conocía, además habían sido poco (o nulamente) participativos en las batallas, especialmente no había demostrado que darían su vida por ella. Jabu estaba en la misma posición que ellos, pero él siempre le había demostrado una especial devoción (sobre todo como Saori), pero era tan respetuoso que estaba segura que jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como aquello.

Los siguientes en la lista eran Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun. Ellos sí habían estado ahí para protegerla, cualquiera de ellos bien podría llegar a ser un Caballero de Oro, pero tenía motivos para descalificar a cada uno de ellos.

Hyoga, demasiado ocupado en sus problemas, tantas pérdidas en su vida que no tendría cabeza para pensar en temas de amor, pese a que resultaba muy atractivo para el sexo opuesto. Además él jamás había demostrado interés por ella.

Shiryu, ni pensarlo, era hombre con compromiso; él tenía una relación envidiable para muchos en el Santuario, compartía todo su tiempo libre con esa joven Shunrei, a quien conocía desde hacía años. Un amor lindo y correspondido no tenía lugar para una tercera en discordia como ella.

De Ikki sonaría casi como una broma pesada. Él era tan apartado de todos que sería muy extraño que se fijara en ella y más que tuviera ese tipo de detalles. Sin embargo, su intuición femenina le decía que su corazón pertenecía a una mujer, una que sólo estaba en la mente del Fénix.

Shun, era tan tímido pero sí lo creía capaz de tener un detalle como enviar unas hermosas flores a una chica. Pero estaba muy segura que no era él, simplemente porque sabía que en alguna parte lo esperaba su ex compañera de entrenamiento: June de Camaleón. Así que no, tampoco podía ser el dulce Andrómeda.

Había un "sospechoso" más. La joven se preguntó si era sobre él de quien hablaba Aioria, a quien se referían esos "tontos rumores".

-Seiya…- dijo casi con un suspiro. Tenía muy presente que el Caballero de Pegaso había arriesgado en múltiples ocasiones su vida para salvarla, era un potencial candidato a convertirse en un Caballero Dorado y, sobre todo, era tan fresco que lo creía capaz de faltar al protocolo y enviarle unas flores a ella.

Sólo había unos detalles que no encajaban. No estaba segura de que Seiya fuera la clase de chico tan atento como para seleccionar unas bellas rosas y enviarlas a una mujer. También, sabía perfectamente que Seiya no tenía una letra tan cuidada como la que estaba en la tarjeta; si era cierto que había sido escrita de puño y letra del remitente, no recordaba que su Caballero tuviera una letra tan bonita, ésta parecía tan cuidada, muy femenina. Finalmente, y más importante ¿Acaso él sentía algo así por ella?

La idea la sonrojó. Cuando niños ellos no se llevaban muy bien, él jamás se dejó someter ante sus caprichos de niña rica. Con los años, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ambos dejaron de estar tan a la defensiva y llevaban una relación más civilizada. Luego de que se supiera que ella era la reencarnación de Athena, resultó lo más natural que él se asumiera como su protector. No había más, él sólo estaba ahí para ella porque era su deber ¿cierto?

-¡Anda!- interrumpió la voz de Aioria, quien entraba en la Sala del Patriarca acompañado de Seiya.

-Tranquilo ¿cuál es el afán? - respondía el joven. Entonces miró hacia donde estaba ella y trató de ponerse más serio- Ah, hola Saori ¿Qué sucede?... ¿y eso?- agregó al notar el ramo de rosas.

-Sabes de qué se trata Seiya, no lo niegues- le espetó Aioria.

-¿Yo qué…?

-Athena, NUESTRA DIOSA, recibió esta tarde la visita de una florería que le entregó este adorno floral, enviado por un Caballero de Bronce. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Sí, debes ser más cuidadoso ¿cómo entró aquí un repartidor?- respondió casi con tono burlón. La chica apenas pudo ocultar su risa.

-Seiya, te conozco desde hace mucho sabes que te aprecio mucho pero no te quieras pasar de listo. Sabes que se dice que tú… -miró a su Diosa, sabía que diría una barbaridad- bueno, dicen por ahí que a ti te gusta…

-Aioria, por favor déjanos solos- interrumpió la joven.

-Pero…

-Es una orden- respondió con autoridad. El Caballero Dorado se marchó no muy convencido.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Seiya una vez que estaban a solas.

-Nada. Déjalo, Aioria está muy nervioso por este _regalito_ que me mandaron.

-"¿Regalito?" Jum…- sonrió irónico- Supongo que unas flores son poca cosa para la señorita Saori Kido.

-No se trata de eso. Son unas rosas bonitas… Sólo que, bueno… tenían una dedicatoria…

-Sí, sí… Aioria me lo repitió como mil veces mientras me traía hasta acá ¿y qué vas a achacarme esto?

-No, yo no…- se moría de ganas de que fuera él pero qué ingenua había sido, Seiya era un tonto, jamás podría tener un detalle así y menos con ella. En el campo de batalla era su fiel Santo pero fuera de las guerras sólo eran Saori y Seiya, unos antagonistas naturales- Olvídalo, Aioria sólo quería averiguar sobre el asunto, pero obviamente se equivocó de sujeto, tú no podrías hacer algo así.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó mientras cruzaba sus fuertes brazos.

-Bueno, porque... porque no eres ese tipo de hombres.

-Ah…

-¿O sí?- fue ahora ella quien le cuestionó mientras alzaba su ceja.

-Jum… Así son las cosas contigo Saori. Antes eras una niña rica que pensaba que todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor y que todos estábamos a su merced; ahora en tu faceta de Diosa eres peor, crees que todos estamos detrás de ti como tus simios y que te amamos solo por ser tú.

Ella se indignó. Ahora debía asumirse como una deidad pero para bien o para mal, Seiya era el único capaz de sacar su lado humano. Era una tonta por sentir atracción por él, Seiya sólo la hacía enojar. Jamás pudo intimidarlo y las cosas no cambiarían nunca.

-Bueno, dile a tu detective Aioria que conmigo pierde el tiempo ¡Juro por mi hermana que yo jamás compré esas flores! ¡No escribí esa declaratoria de amor en esa nota! ¡Y NUNCA ORDENÉ EN LA FLORERÍA QUE TE LAS MANDARAN!... ¿Contenta?

Ella se sintió herida. Sabía que Seiya no juraría por su hermana en vano. Tenía ganas de llorar porque Seiya era un tonto, porque no se daba cuenta de que si se lo pedía ella podía dejar todo y huir con él, porque quería volver a ser una chica normal con problemas normales en su vida… porque realmente había anhelado que fuera él quien mandaba esas flores.

-Bien, entonces puedes marcharte- le dio la espalda y admiró su ramo de rosas, se acercó para sentir su delicado aroma, trataba así de contener sus lágrimas- Ya decía yo que no podrías hacer algo lindo por una mujer.

El Caballero de Pegaso salió de ahí e inmediatamente entró Aioria- ¿Todo bien? ¿Se disculpó?

-Olvídalo, él no fue. Pongamos punto final a esto ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo- no muy convencido el Caballero hizo una reverencia.

-Además no debiste darle detalles de la nota que recibí con las flores, es algo muy personal.

-Ammm… Disculpe pero nunca le mencioné a Seiya la tarjeta.

-¿Qué?...

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Seiya pateó una roca con algo de enojo. Las cosas no habían salido exactamente como las había imaginado.

-¿Cómo resultó?- interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Shaina.

-¡Tú!... ¡¿Qué hiciste?! - se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la Amazona.

-Sólo hice lo que me pediste- se defendió la chica.

-No tenías que irte al extremo, mira que armar todo un espectáculo con una florería- le espetó.

-¿Y qué querías, que me fuera a cortar flores al campo como una niñita y que luego se las entregara en sus manos?... También se me ocurrió enviarlas a nombre de Athena, todos saben que eres el único que le habla por su nombre… Qué irrespetuoso- agregó entre dientes.

-¡¿Y esa dedicatoria?! ¿De dónde sacaste tantas ideas desquiciadas?

-Sólo transcribí lo que me confesaste que sentías por ella, cada palabra que está en esa tarjeta salió de tu boca.

Seiya se quedó callado. No podía reprocharle nada a Shaina. Luego de que ella le confesara lo que sentía por él, y que la rechazara, se vio en la necesidad de confesarle que no podía corresponderle porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Saori, pero que estaba consciente que jamás fue mujer para él y menos ahora en su posición de Athena. En ese momento, Shaina fue literalmente un hombro para llorar por ese amor imposible.

Luego de varias charlas, ella lo convenció de tener un detalle para con Saori; eso le ayudaría a sacar un poco de lo que estaba atrapado en su corazón. Él en un principio no estaba seguro, pero después le pidió que le hiciera llegar unas flores, las más hermosas que encontrara. Con ilusión había espiado a Saori para ver su reacción al ver ese detalle de su "admirador".

-Está bien… - suspiró- se que tus intenciones fueron las mejores. Muchas gracias Shaina.

-¿Y al menos le gustaron?- preguntó tratando de que no se deprimiera, no quería verlo triste.

-Mencionó que eran bonitas… pero todo es poco para Saori- respondió y no lo decía por lo que Saori se creía, sino que para él realmente TODO era muy poco (o nada) para esa chica. Se quedó callado, un poco desilusionado que las cosas no resultaron como las planeó.

-¡Ejem..!- interrumpió de pronto la aludida.

Seiya la miró sorprendido, Saori estaba ahí justo frente a ellos. Se preguntó cuánto había escuchado de la conversación.

-Am… mi señora- la reverenció la Amazona

-Shaina ¿podrías permitirme un momento con Seiya?

-Cla…claro, con permiso.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería. Saori se adelantó a hablar- Sólo quería disculparme si te molesté con todo este asunto de las flores. Le pedí a Aioria que dejara el asunto.

-Descuida. Me parece bien que ya no le busquen más… - alzó los hombros- Tal vez ni siquiera son importantes las dichosas flores que le mandaron a Athena.

Ella le sonrió- Para Athena no son importantes… A mí me encantaron- se acercó y tímidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias Seiya… - se dio la media vuelta dejándolo congelado, la chica comenzó a caminar y sólo se volvió para agregar- Sólo que la próxima vez que no sean flores para Athena.

**FIN**

_JURO QUE NO FUMÉ HIERBA Y QUE NO ESTOY BAJO MEDICACIÓN, YA ES NATURAL EN MÍ CON MIS PROBLEMAS MENTALES QUE SALGAN ESTOS FICS TAN RAROS. _

_BIEN, ESTA ES LA RESPUESTA AL RETO NO. 3 DE UNIÓN FANFICKERA. ÉSTA FUE POR USTEDES CHICAS, SABEN QUE LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y QUE YA SON PARTE IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, NO SÓLO EN MI FACETA COMO ESCRITORA Y SU CORRESPONDIENTE PROCESO DE ACEPTACIÓN, TAMBIÉN COMO CONSEJERAS Y AMIGAS. VALEN MIL._

_EN FIN, BLA BLA BLA… ¡HA ESCRIBIR!_


End file.
